The present invention relates generally to a resistive switch pad and more particularly to a resistive switch pad with reduced intermittent responses.
Resistive switch pads are well-known components used in electronic switches. Commonly, an actuator is used to create a closure across the pad and thereby activate the switch. Successful closure, however, depends upon the accuracy and planarity of the actuator s contact surface with the resistive switch pad. Often, due to variations in actuator materials and randomness in their motion, contact action between the actuator and the resistive switch pad seldom achieves either concentric centering or parallel planarity to the switch surface. Angular orientation of the initial actuator contact point may also vary. Desirable characteristics in switch pads are characteristics that maximize contact area and redundancy while minimizing impedance. By optimizing these characteristics, a resistive switch pad may be designed that limits intermittent responses. Intermittent responses result in inconsistent performance of the switch and are highly undesirable.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have a resistive switch pad that reduced incidents of intermittent responses. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a resistive switch pad that was adaptive to various layout orientations while providing improved response to random angularity or non-centering of an actuator.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a resistive switch pad that reduces intermittent responses. It is furthermore an object of the present invention to provide a resistive switch pad that is adaptive to layout orientations.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, a resistive surface pad is provided. The resistive switch pad includes a first upper contact surface and a second upper contact surface. The first upper contact surface and the second upper contact surface are shaped to form a generally arc-shaped upper contact gap. The resistive switch pad also includes a first lower contact surface and a second lower contact surface. The first lower contact surface and the second lower contact surface are shaped to form a generally arc-shaped lower contact gap. The second upper contact surface and the second lower contact surface are shaped to form a continuous, generally horizontal, center contact gap.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.